One Bored Goddess
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Percy and Annabeth learn what it means for a bored Aphrodite to 'mess with their love lives.' And it is not fun.
1. Bored

**A.N-Okay, I just had this idea for some reason. The first chapter is pretty short, but it'll get better, I promise. I hope you like it, I am quite pleased with it, but, as they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So read and I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and the characters I make up. This is one year after _The Last Olympian_.

* * *

**

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, sighed. She was sitting in her throne on Olympus, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York, New York, and she was bored. Just then her boyfriend, Ares, god of war, came in. He came over and kissed her on the cheek. She returned it. After a while of, ah, _conversing_, Aphrodite sat up and whined. "I'm BORED. I want to mess with mortals' love lives." Then she brightened as she thought of an almost mortal couple, her utmost favorite above all, partly because of who their parents were.

"I know! Let's mess with Percy and Annabeth's love lives!" Ares was a little disappointed, especially since that punk was the subject of his lady's thoughts, but then he though of how Aphrodite liked to 'mess' with mortals and love. He grinned, he would go with anything that made that sea spawn uncomfortable. Though he was more into the physical approach...

"What do I do?" he asked. He wanted part of this, too. Anything to annoy and/or hurt him. It would be better if it were more physical though...

Aphrodite smiled at him. She knew exactly why he wanted to help, but whatever the reason, if he wanted to help, she would put him to work.

"You don't do anything yet, sweetie. I'll just use some of my kids, mostly my daughters. Maybe some of the Hermes cabin." She laughed and said, "Do you know how less confusing it is to say Hermes cabin and just mean his kids? I'm glad Percy made that suggestion." Ares grumbled, but even he had to admit that it was a good suggestion. If all the kids were claimed, and not made feeling like they'd been abandoned, then Kronos probably would never rise again. And he had voted for it, and had not objected when Poseidon had asked if anyone didn't think his son was deserving of a hero's reward. Even if he denied. Everyone knew why, of course, but maybe it was better that way. Anyway, he couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, Aphrodite was talking again.

"Alright, let Operation Mess With Percy And Annabeth's Love Lives commence!"


	2. Too Late

**A.N-Just so you know, I know there is a story called _Aphrodite's Wrath,_ so do not mention it. But thank-you for your reviews and letting me know of it anyway.

* * *

**

Percy's P.O.V

I smiled as I looked around. It had been one year since the war and everything was peaceful for once. All the minor gods' cabins had been built, as had Hades's cabin. Nico was pretty content there.

Over the year, new demigods had been filing in. Even now, satyrs and even some other demigods were on quests to go find them. There were quite a few minor demigods. Hecate and Hebe were practically filled, as was Asclepius's cabin. His kids and Apollo's got along pretty well, and some of Asclepius's kids kidded Apollo's, calling them 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' sometimes. Apollo's cabin didn't particularly like it, but went along. They also competed for best healer. Asclepius usually won.

Then I looked over at the Aphrodite cabin and gasped. The campers were around someone, looking like they were tyring to impress them. Then I looked harder and saw why. The Aphrodite kids were trying to impress their mother. I hightailed it out of sight. I had a pretty good idea why she was there, and I didn't want to confirm it.

As I was running, I literally ran into my girlfriend of one year, Annabeth. We collided and fell down, me on top of her. I could feel a little bit of blush creeping up on my face. Annabeth's face looked red, too.

I got off her and helped her up. She brushed herself off and picked up her het (not her invisible Yankees cap) and tried to glare at me, but ruined it with a smile. She kissed me lightly on the cheek, and said affectionately,

"What's the rush, Seaweed Brain? Got a date?" She laughed at the end, but then sobered up as she looked at me expectantly. She was waiting for my answer.

"Ahprodite's here," I said in a shushed whisper. Annabeth looked confused, as if she couldn't think that was a reason to run. Then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"We better make sure she doesn't see us," she whispered urgently.

"Too late," a voice sung. We looked up to see the one, the only, goddess of love smiling sickeningly sweetly at us. Then she disappeared in a cloud of pink designer perfume, leaving Annabeth and I to fear for our lives. We'd survived many monster attacks and what not, but nothing compared to what Aphrodite had prepared for us, of that we were sure.

* * *

**Short, I know, but that's it for now. Thank-you.**


	3. Sandra Winfrey

Aphrodite's P.O.V

I was _so _excited. My children agreed to help me, of course, as did Hermes' children. But I think the only reason was because they enjoyed a good joke. Oh well, the reason doesn't matter. Just then I spotted a new camper coming across the boundary line, a girl, who looked _very_ familiar. I knew she was my daughter right away, though. I looked to my other children, who were still huddled around me, pointed to the girl (Sandra, I know because I named her), and said,

"Go over there and say hello to your sister," as I put a hologram of a pink heart and a dove in the middle over her head. Sandra's siblings went over as Chiron came. Then I spotted the couple I was looking for, Percy and Annabeth. A grin spread across my face. Time to put my plan into action, I though as I walked over to my daughter.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Percy's P.O.V

I had just informed Annabeth of our Aphrodite 'problem' when Chiron came and told us there was a new camper, a daughter of Aphrodite named Sandra. He also told Annabeth that her half-brother and second-in-command, Malcom, needed her help. So now I was walking on the beach, a normal habit for me, when I saw a girl walking toward me. She had golden hair so blond it was almost white. With her lightly tanned skin coupled with her emerald eyes she was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. She blinked those hypnotizing eyes innocently, but they couldn't fool me. Whenever I saw a pretty girl like her, I thought of Annabeth, her own beautiful gray eyes set in a face like an angel's with golden locks framing it, making her the only thing I could see. Annabeth dazzled me, I never saw anyone else when she was with me. So when the girl smiled, showing perfect white teeth, I smiled but it was a friendly one, not an encouraging one. No one could compare to my Wise Girl, no matter how hard they tried.

"Hi. I'm Sandra Winfrey," said the girl. She extended a hand to me, which I took. She smiled shyly at me beneath her eyelashes. I said,

"Aphrodite's daughter, right? I'm Percy Jackson." Her eyes got wide and I saw a little bit of awe in them. I sighed inwardly. All the new campers, when they heard about the war and what I'd done, held a great respect for me. They respected my friends too, of course, but me more. I didn't like it though, I didn't do anything they didn't. Some of them had risked their lives for Olympus, but that didn't matter to the new campers. Sandra was no different, and what she said next proved it,

"You saved the world."

"Luke and Annabeth and I saved the world. We all saved the world." She nodded in that way when someone doesn't agree with you at all but is just nodding so they don't have to argue.

"Yeah. Hey, Percy, have you been to your father's palace? Have you met his wife and their kid, your-well, _one _of your immortal brothers? I hear that you're attached to one of them, a Cyclopos? Is that true?" I laughed as I tried to keep up with her. We walked along the beach as I answered her questions as much as I could.

So invovled with Sandra, that I didn't notice her mother hiding in the shadow of the tree closest to us. Nor did I notice the the smirk on her face as she slipped further into the woods, lest I or her daughter notice her and ruin her game.


	4. Guessing Game

**A.N-I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been at the shore and on evony (awesome and somewhat addicting) and just feeling too lazy to write. But I won't make you wait any longer, I will try to update all my in-progress stories today, tomorrow at the lastest, so please bare with me. Thank-you so much for you patience and cooperation.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was so caught up with worrying about Aphrodite that I didn't notice that Percy wasn't with me until I saw him walking on the beach and talking with the new Aphrodite girl, Sandra. My jealously at seeing them grew when I saw the look of adoration in her eyes. Of course, that could be because he saved the world and everything, but I doubted that was it. Someone was behind this, someone Sandra would what to please more than anything.

I saw the person I was looking for behind a tree, watching her daughter get cozy with _my _boyfriend, and I couldn't take it. With all the respect I could force into my anger-laced voice, I whispered menacingly,

"Lady Aphrodite!" "Yeees?" the goddess' bell like voice answered, drawing out the _e _as she appeared in a tree above me, lounging on an extended branch. I turned to look at her and said,

"Enough of this! Tell your daughter to lay off. With all due respect, m'lady." Aphrodite tossed her golden hair and pouted. The beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized men and some woman alike wore a sad expression as the love goddess turned her full charm on me. Oh, Mother, help me, I prayed. Even though I was not, err, _attracted, _to Aphrodite, no one would be able to refuse her anything.

My mother heard me. An owl landed on Aphrodite's arm and bit her, drawing ichor, the golden blood of the gods. She screamed and swore. Then she disappeared in a cloud of golden dust.

I sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods, my mother especially. Than I decided to go see Blackjack.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Though most pegisai didn't like Athena's children, just respecting us as campers and out of fear of our mother (they didn't want to be turned into an owl, or something worse), Blackjack and Porkpie and some others had warmed up to me (though Blackjack didn't care about my parentage), mostly because of Percy, and were excited to see me. Some where surprised to see me without Percy, but didn't think much of it. Only Blackjack commented on it as I brushed his mane. Or, at least, tried to, since I was no daughter of Poseidon and couldn't talk to horses. So I had to play the guessing game. When he winnied questioningly, I just stared at him. He did the horse/pegisai equivalent of rolling his eyes and pointed his head in the direction of the lake. Then he opened and closed his mouth, imitating a conversation. Then I got it.

"Where's Percy?" Blackjack nodded. I sighed, but told him about Aphrodite and Sandra. He snorted and shook his head, as if disappointed in his 'boss.'

After a few more brushes and saying hello to the other pegisai, I walked over to see Sandra pushing Percy against the wall. And they were kissing.

* * *


	5. A Chat With Mom

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at Percy and the girl on top of him as he finally pushed her off (I was still in shock and angry at the scene that my brain didn't register the movement until very much later). Sandra pouted, but when she saw me standing there, she got a scared look on her face and ran. I was going to go after her when a muscular hand spun me around and I was staring into Percy's beautiful sea green eyes. I shook myself free and slapped him.

He looked stunned, then sighed and grabbed me again when I turned in the direction of Sandra's receding figure, intent on torturing her to death, camp regulations be damned. He spun me around but this time I didn't slap him and break away. I just let him restrain me with his hands on my shoulders. He sighed again and said,

"Annabeth, I swear to you on the River Styx that I _did not_ encourage, start, enjoy, or participate in that kiss. It was all Sandra. I would _never _do something that would hurt you. You have to believe me." He sounded so sincere, and he had even sworn on the Styx. But I just couldn't face him right now. I needed to be alone. I shook my head and when I pulled away he let me. I started running away, murmuring an apology as I ran from my boyfriend, the man I loved more than anything, the man Aphrodite decreed I would be with, whom I couldn't face because some girl had forced herself on him.

The Fates were cruel.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
In the Athena cabin...

I sat on my bed, sniffling and telling myself to get a grip and stop using up all the tissues when I saw a golden-gray light appear in front of me in the form of my mother. She frowned at my puffy red eyes, but sighed and sat down on my bunk, shrinking so she could fit. The goddess of wisdom looked at me with the same gray eyes as mine and said,

"Annabeth, it pains me to see you like this, even more than seeing you with that..._sea spawn, _so you know I really hate seeing you like this." I was about to say that Percy was _not _a sea spawn and I loved him, but Athena was still talking. "Aphrodite takes her games too far some times. And nothing I can say will change her mind." Athena sighed, but had a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, I know I am only goddess of war because of the way I born, and Enyo is really the goddess of _war_ war, but dignified defendence battles are still in my domain, and I don't expect any child of mine to give up without a fight."

"M'lady!" I exclaimed, staring at her. She merely smiled.

"Anna-oh." We turned to see my brother, Malcom, standing there, looked surprised and and flustered in the presence of his mother. Athena smiled at her son as she got off her daughter's bed.

"Hello, Malcom. Keep up the good work you're doing here at camp. You're doing a marvelous job." And then she was gone.


	6. Angry

Percy's P.O.V

I stared at Annabeth's receding figure, sick to my stomach. It was all Sandra's fault this was happening, and I couldn't take it back. Annabeth had see us, and now she didn't want to be with me. Of course, she should know I didn't do anything, considering, _hello,_ I _love_ her, and I didn't slip into a coma when I swore on the Styx.

Now I got angry, at Aphrodite, Sandra, and the Fates; especially Sandra. How _dare _she do that, and jeopardize my relationship with Annabeth. So I strode angrily toward the Aphrodite cabin, unaware of the exploding toilets in the bathrooms, the water responding to my mood.

When I got there, I didn't bother knocking; I just threw open the door. Aphrodite's children were surprised, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I walked toward Sandra.

She was cowering in the corner behind her siblings, who parted when they saw how angry I was.

"You," I snarled at her. She whimpered. Lily Burdan, one of Sandra's sisters, said,

"Percy, what in Hades are you doing? You're scaring the poor girl!" I turned on her.

"_Poor _girl? She _kissed _me and then Annabeth saw! I don't _care _if she's scared!" I thundered. Lily's eyes widened, as did the rest of Aphrodite's kids. Matt Gurn stuttered,

"B-but w-we _told _her who was who's, she _knew _you and Annabeth are an item!"

"It's not my fault!" Sandra said from her spot in the corner. "Someone told me it was alright! That you weren't going out with anyone!"

"Dam you!" I shouted, and this time I_ was _aware of the power my anger held. There was a tremendous _Splash!_ made all of us look out, and I saw that my anger brought on a sudden burst of power that made the lake rise up and come crashing down on the shore. Then Lily looked out and screamed. "Percy! _Look!_"

I looked, and what I saw made my heart ache. Annabeth was caught in a whirlpool and the tides were to strong for anyone to go after her.

Anyone except me.

* * *

**A.N-Short I know, but I'm going to put the rescue in the next chapter. And I didn't mean to make Percy seem so angry, but I needed him to raise that wave, which I think he would only do if he was angry enough to do it. Till next time! ;)**


	7. Saved?

**A.N-_So_ sorry I haven't updated, but I didn't know what do to. Okay, either this or the next one will be the last chapter. What do you think? Tell me if I should make another.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V

I was just walking along the beach to clear my head when suddenly a HUGE wave came up and I got caught in a tide. I tried swimming against the current, but I knew it was useless. I was strong, but not strong enough to fight this. And for a paniced moment, I actually thought I was going to die. I'd go to Hades' kingdom for the last time.

My last thought before I went under and blacked out was,

_Percy..._

_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_Percy's P.O.V

_"Annabeth!" _I screamed as I saw her go under. I didn't waste any time. I ran at full speed to the lake and jumped in, commanding the waves to part so it would be easier to get to her. The sea creatures lept out of my path, staring at the son of their lord swimming toward a daughter of Athena like a maniac. They just sat there, until I ordered some of them to keep Annabeth afloat. They weren't to happy about it, but complied.

When I reached her, I was relieved. She was unconcious, but breathing. I made an air bubble around her and started swimming toward shore. I willed the waves to speed me up so she could be attended to.

When I reached shore, Chiron came and took Annabeth. I insisted on going with them, but half-way there I stumbled and collapsed. Using all that power was exhausting and had drained most of my energy. One of the campers had to carry me, I didn't know who, but we arrived at the Big House and I was given some nector and ambrosia. Annabeth still hadn't woken up. I stayed by her bedside. No way was I going to leave her.

_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
_On Olympus...  
Aphrodite's P.O.V

"APHRODITE!" I heard my name called, very angriliy, by my uncle Poseidon and my half sister Athena. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

I tried to hide behind my throne, but they found me and dragged me out into the middle of the throne room. If I could die and looks could kill, I'd be dead twice over.

"Uncle, sister, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" I asked, trying to play it nice and innocent. They didn't buy it. Athena leaned in very close, bared her teeth in a very threatening manner, and growled,

"Why don't you tell us yourself, _sister dear? _Surely you know why we're here." I gulped. Of course I did. They were here because of Annabeth and Percy and what had just happened. Well, it's not like I _planned _for Percy to blow up the lake! Course, he was bound to get angry. I guess I could have saw that. Or I could have asked Apollo what would happen. Hmm. I guess I didn't plan this as well as I thought I did. Anyway. Back to my angry relatives.

"Heh-heh, yeah, about that..." Athena interrupted me

"She could have died! Do you know that? How could you be so _stupid?!_" That made me mad. And getting mad isn't good for my complextion. I'll have to fix that later.

"Well, excuse me, but last time I checked, _you _were the goddess of wisdom, not _me!" _Poseidon spoke, and he was just as angry as Athena.

"Yeah, but you could have thought about this more! You _do _have brains in that pretty little head of yours, don't you?"

"She's fine! He's fine! I don't get my you're so angry!" Athena turned on the T.V that let us see what mortals were doing. She flipped to the Camp Half-Blood channel, where Annabeth was getting cared for and Percy was just sitting next to her, staring at her with _the _most heart-breaking look on his face, it made me want to cry just looking at him. Athena turned to me and said,

"You call _that **fine?! **_You really don't have any brains, do you?"

"ENOUGH!" All three of us jumped. We turned to see Father striding into the throne room, an annoyed expression on his face. He pointed at Athena.

"You, get down there and help your daughter. You," he turned to Poseidon "Talk to your son. And you," Zeus said, turning lastly to me when the others were gone, "Go apologize and make your daughter to the same. I'm sick of you three fighting all the time." When I still stood there, he barked, "Now!"

I went.

* * *

**A.N-Okay, I'm definintely going to put another chapter in here. This played out differently than I expected, but I like it. Till next time! ;)**


	8. Out Of The Darkness

Percy's P.O.V

I didn't know what time it was. I could have been sitting by Annabeth's side for hours, maybe days. Or maybe it was just a few minutes. It didn't matter. For me, time lost all meaning. I would sit there for as long as it took for Annabeth to wake up. I'd been praying and asking Asclepius to heal her, but I didn't think he heard me. And of course, it could be that most of my thoughts were consumed with guilt and worry. Had I really been that powerful? Had her lungs consumed too much water? I was going mad with these unanswered questions.

"It's heartbreaking, isn't it?" I spun around and was surprised to see Annabeth's mother, Athena standing there. She was dressed in a plain gray dress, no adornments. She didn't even have sandals. She was gazing at her daughter sadly. I nodded in response to her question, even thought it was rhetoric.

"Can't you do anything? I mean, it's not too bad, right? She'll wake up soon." I detected (and despised) the desperate and hysterical note in my voice. The goddess of wisdom looked at me, her gray orbs like a portal which I got sucked into. When she spoke, it was as soft and gentle as an ocean breeze,

"Only if she wants to, Percy. Only if she wants to.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Annabeth's P.O.V

I felt dark. It was all over me, suffocating me. It seeped through me, haunting me with memories of loved ones lost, and I felt sure that I was in Hades'. But where was Charon? And I didn't feel any coins to pay for my departure. Surely the campers, surely _Percy_, wouldn't let me become an unrest soul, forever bound on the other side of the river Styx?

But, maybe the fact that they didn't meant that I _wasn't _dead. But how could that be? I blacked out, drowned in the lake. With the tides the way they were, no one would be able to get to me without drowning themselves. At least...anyone that wasn't a strong, handsome, son of Poseidon. And I remembered my last thought, thought like a prayer. Percy. I felt hope flare in my chest, and uttered a little prayer of thanksgiving to Lady Hestia for letting Elpis come to me, knowing that she would not leave unless I told her to. And that was something I would not do.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Percy's P.O.V

I felt Annabeth stir under my hand I dared let Elpis enter into my soul. Could it be? Could the woman I loved more then anything be waking up, fine? Athena stood by her daughter's side looked down, a smile gracing her lips.

I murmered encouraging things into her ear, willing her to recognize that I was there for her. My father had come by earlier, and had given me a talk about what would happen, what I'd feel, if...if Annabeth didn't wake up. I had gotten furious at him, insisting that she _would _wake up. I'd half expected him to get angry back, or lecture me some more or something, but all he did was bring me to him, and I slumped against him like I would my mother when I was angry or sad. Then he stepped back and told me to be strong. And then he left me to what I know he refers to as grief.

But, though it was nice to have that little bonding time, my father was wrong. Annabeth was strong, she would make it. I know she will.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Annabeth's P.O.V

I willed myself to move, make a sound, anything that would get a reaction from anyone if they were watching me. If so, and I could feel them, then I was alive and just had to wake up.

And then I heard the most wonderful voice in the world: the voice of Perseus Jackson. I felt glee in just hearing it. I lost myself sometimes looking in his eyes, or running my fingers through his hair. He and I were like puzzle pieces, fitting into each other perfectly. He was my life-line, and as I heard him whispering reassurances that I would make it, I grabbed onto his voice, my life-line, and hauled myself out of the darkness.


	9. The End

**A.N-This is the last chapter. For those of you who want this to be longer, hold your groans until you read the chapter and tell me that's not a good place to end it.  
**

Aphrodite's P.O.V

I walked hesitantly toward the Big House. Sandra, who was behind me was nervouse. I was afraid (imagine, a goddess, afraid!) myself of what Percy and Annabeth's reactions would be. Of course they would treat me with all the respect and reverence I was due, but it might be forced and unwilling. I guess I deserved that.

I walked toward my fate.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Percy's P.O.V

I stared in amazement as Annabeth's eyes fluttered, forcing themselves to open. When they were fully opened, they focused on me. Annabeth smiled at me, and I threw my arms around her, sobbing in relief. Annabeth was my anchor to life; if she broke then I would sink to the bottom.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered. She nodded and sat up. "I thought so, too. That I was a goner. But Lady Hestia gave me a gift." She fixed me with her beautiful grey eyes. "A gift you gave her, a year ago."

"Elpis," I breathed. She nodded. I could have gone on like this forever, just the two of us, but a sound at the door took my attention. Athena was pushing a reluctant Aphrodite into the room. Annabeth's mom saw me looking and smiled at me. Then, with one last pointed look at her half-sister, she disapeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Lady Aphrodite, Sandra," Annabeth said. She was now off the bed. The mighty goddess of love and beauty looked like a rabbit about to bolt, a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. Sandra, who was cowering behind her mother, had the same expression. Suddenly, she burst out,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt anyone, it's just that Mother wanted me to do it, and I wanted to please her so much, and can you ever forgive me?" Her eyes were pleading, and I felt pity of the girl. Every half-blood here could relate to wanting to please their godly parent. I said,

"Yes. As long as you never do it again, okay?" Sandra's head nodded up and down, I was sure her neck would snap. She reminded me of a bobble-head. Annabeth said to the silent goddess,

"You're forgiven, too, Aphrodite. The same goes for you, okay?" Aphrodite literally jumped up and hugged us both, for joy, I guess. Then did she speak,

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, a million times thank-you!" She turned back to her daughter. "Come along now, Sandra dear, we have to talk to your siblings, I know they're angry with you. Toodle-loos!" The last part was directed at Annabeth and me. Then she and Sandra were gone.

I looked at Annabeth. "In how many years do you think she'll forget?" Annabeth cocked her head in thought and said,

"Ten."

"I'll give her twenty."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
Third Person...

Nowadays, Percy and Annabeth can be found walking along the beach, staying away from the edge, enjoying each other's company.

**A.N-I'm done! I would have had this done earlier, but my computer froze, and I had to get out before saving, and then my brother wouldn't let me on, and I had to go to my school's play, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
